


The Perfect Ending to a Long Day

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	The Perfect Ending to a Long Day

You had been in off site meetings all day. So instead of your normal jeans and t-shirt look you where Wearing a forest dress and your favorite scarf with your favorite boots. You walked into stage 5 knowing that Fan Service was about to start filming. You were feeling drained and just really needed to see your boyfriend's warm smile before heading home.  
You walked over to the Fan Service set knowing that would be the best place to start. “You look absolutely stunning.” you heard Gray say from behind you. You turned around smiling at your boyfriend.  
"Why thank you. " You said as you walked over to him. He pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. You sighed into his chest as you felt some of the stress of the day melt away in his arms.  
"How was your day?" He asked.  
"Six meetings back to back most of which assumed that I was an animator so I had to keep telling them that I in fact was not an animator." Gray laughed a little.  
"Sweetheart I am sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Hey Y/N." Cole said as he walked passed you two. You pulled away a little bit from Gray though his arms were still around you.  
"Well I should head home." You said.  
"Or you could stay and be this week's guest we don't have one this week and I know the others would love to have you on."  
"Are you sure it's ok with Cole?"  
"Hey Cole!" Gray called and Cole turned around.  
"Yeah Gray what's up?"  
"Can Y/N be this weeks gust?"  
"Of course she can!" He responded. Gray looked at you with that smile you loved so much.  
"See I told you."  
Doing Fan Service with you friends and boyfriend was a lot of fun. It was the perfect ending to a long day.


End file.
